needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Handling
Handling ''' also knows as grip is one of the more forgotten statistic, although this stat provides one of the most important pieces to a car. Most cars are judged "All around" by this. Even though some players think of this as the least important statistic, it is crucial in Racing and Evading. Overview '''Handling is the car's influence in moving left or right. The higher the handling, the easier the cars can react to turning. The grip of a car is also determined as well. The higher the grip, the less likely it will spin out of control but also the less likely it will drift. However, this may not be the best. Cars with excellent turning and grip will have difficulty drifting off a ramp during a Stunt and thus harder to do the 180 manually. Drifty cars, such as Drifter X and Wow Caninaro, can Drift Slam into cars for more damage. In racing however, the better handling, the better because with tracks with many tight turns like Digger's Revenge, you will need to turn quickly to avoid getting wasted and to be the first one out of the corner. If you use a car with abysmal handling like Drifter X, tap the handbrake to turn, then release the handbrake to exit the corner. Altering Handling in an NFM (Java Editing) In order to alter a car's Handling, you must have decompiled all of the .CLASS files into .JAVA files and have an IDE (e.g. NetBeans, BlueJ) prepared. See Hacking Scripts for more information. In Madness.java, you will see lots of figures and codings. Find: int handb[] = { 7, 10, 7, 15, 12, 8, 9, 10, 5, 7, 8, 10, 8, 12, 7, 7 Basically, this is a cars hand-braking power. Any negative values will make you shoot forwards instead of backwards. There are 16 values (10 in NFM1) and is in the order of the car selection. (Explanation - Tornado Shark - 7, Formula 7 - 10, Wow Caninaro - 7 etc) int turn[] = { 6, 9, 5, 7, 8, 7, 5, 5, 9, 7, 7, 4, 6, 5, 7, 6 Basically, this is a car's turning sensitivity. The higher it is, the more it reacts to turning left or right. Again, 16 values (10 in NFM1) and is in the order of the car selection. (Explanation - Tornado Shark - 6, Formula 7 - 9, Wow Caninaro - 5 etc) Notice how Formula 7 and Sword of Justice can react the most whilst turning. Also, look for this: float grip[] = { 20F, 27F, 18F, 22F, 19F, 20F, 25F, 20F, 16F, 24F, 22.5F, 25F, 30F, 27F, 25F, 27F Self Explanatory, the grip of a car, the higher the value, the less likely it'll slide and spin out of control but also the less likely it'll drift. Mighty Eight's grip is actually the highest, with 30F. (NOTE: This will also affect the Acceleration statbar as well) In xtGraphics.java, look for this: float dishandle[] = { 0.65F, 0.6F, 0.55F, 0.77F, 0.62F, 0.9F, 0.6F, 0.72F, 0.45F, 0.8F, 0.95F, 0.4F, 0.87F, 0.42F, 1.0F, 0.95F Just changes the Handling statbar according to what the value reads. So some of the car's stats may be biased upon this value change. External Links *Wikipedia's article on Handling Category:Car Statistics